Before All the Fear
by Ittybittyquigletfan
Summary: Aunt Josephine wasn't always afraid of everything!  She and Ike were "Fearless"! Songfic to "Fearless" by Taylor Swift.


**Hey everyone! Here is a little Aunt Josephine and Ike fanfiction! This is before she had all her irrational fears. I hope you like it! Josephine and Ike Anwhistle belong to Lemony Snicket, and "Fearless" belongs to Taylor Swift. **

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

Sixteen, madly in love, reckless, free-spirited, yeah that was me. Sure, I may be just an older lady who loves grammar and is afraid to even go near the fridge now, but when I was young, I was a little crazy. Ike Anwhistle had managed to sweep me off my feet. He was so sweet, he made the bold Josephine want to take over the world. We were so nutty, we even did the Venetian Waltz in the parking lot of our high school.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

Ike was such a flirt. He'd act cool and try to be nonchalant about everything. I guess that could be what lead to his early demise. But that is a story for another day. He'd take me for rides in a boat across Lake Lachrymose. He was just so adorable, I didn't need him to try to flirt to get me to fall for him.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

He made me even more outgoing than I already was. When we'd go exploring he'd always take my hand and utter the phrase I will always best associate with him, "Come on, Josephine! Let's check it out!". I remember Senior Prom Night. We didn't want to go, so we just put on a tux and a fancy dress and just danced in Curdled Cave. Of course, as we stepped of the boat to get back to my house, it was a storm. We just danced through it!

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

He took me back to my house. Mother was not happy to see my expensive beautiful dress drenched in rain water. I didn't care one bit. I was too happy to be bothered.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. He just pulled me close and kissed me! I didn't know what to do. I was nervous, the girl with no fear suddenly was a frightened little kitten. After a while, I got the hang of it. I would never be fearful again.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Why did we always like to dance in the storms? Looking back, it probably wasn't the best of shenanigans to pull. But I was young and I didn't care.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Now, I hate where I am at present. After Ike died, I became the shut in that I am today. My new adoptive children should be arriving soon. They will probably be brave, their parents were brave. I hope they can see past the grammar-obsessed and phobic-of-everything old kook and see me for who I am. Well, the doorbell just rang. It is either the children or a realtor. The realtors are always quite frightening!

** I really hope that Aunt Josephine wasn't too out of character! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
